Commander Vic Hoskins
Commander Vic Hoskins is the overall main antagonist of the Jurassic Park franchise, appearing as the main antagonist of the 2015 blockbuster film, Jurassic World, and the posthumous ultimate antagonist of its sequel, Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom. He is the tyrannical commander and top CEO of InGen Security Division, who seeks control on Masrani's dinosaurs. So far, Hoskins is one of the franchise's most dangerous and ambitious villains. He is portrayed by Vincent D' Onofrio, who also portrayed Kingpin. History Background Inventing InGen, Commander Vic Hoskins came with a delusional idea: to breed military dinosaurs through Henry Wu. He worked in cooperation with Simon Masrani, CEO of Masrani Global Cooperation, and intended to sell his ideas to military companies all over the world, careless of harm he intended to make. He and Henry Wu became the creators of the Indominus rex. Jurassic World Right at the beginning of the film Jurassic World, he talked to Owen about his plan to use prehistoric instincts to fight the wars for him, so he can sell their skills for money. He later seized the opportunity to kill Masrani, when his helicopter instructor was absent, thus sending him on his copter to hunt the Indominus rex and getting him killed. He then took control of Masrani's company, and claimed responsibility for the park and its animals, as he intended. He relieved all workers, and hired a new team on the ground, thus converting InGen to Masrani Global Cooperation. Then, he sent a helicopter with his soldiers on a "mission" to bomb the Pteranodons and Dimorphodons. However, his workers allowed one of them to enter the park by leaving the gate open. It appears that this was all part of Hoskins's plan to cause panic and evacuation of the visitors. He then would be in a position to field test his dinosaurs. Claire and Owen then argue with him about it, but he insists that it is going to happen with or without them. Then, he sends the soldiers and the raptors to hunt and enslave the Indominus, as he records the battle on a camera from a truck. However, the Indominus influences the raptors, and many of his soldiers get killed during that incident. He then tricks Henry Wu into leaving the park with the assets, thus taking control of the lab. Then, he reveals his plan to Owen, Claire and the children. He tells them that he intends to create more raptors as well as a smaller version of [[The Indominus Rex|the Indominus]], and use them for his own purposes, such as warfare. However, Delta, one of Owen's raptors who has escaped, manages to enter the lab, and she gives chase to everyone in the area. Hoskins is cornered by Delta, and he tries to convince her that they are on the same side. However, Delta is intent on attacking Hoskins, and takes no notice of Hoskins' pleas for mercy as she kills him off. Legacy It was revealed that prior to his death, Hoskins had hired Eli Mills and some InGen mercenaries to sell dinosaurs at a military organized auction. Mills also revealed plans to construct [[The Indoraptor|the Indoraptor]], a subspecies of the Indominus type, in cooperation with Henry Wu. Personality Hoskins is a megalomaniacal, scheming, and egotistical individual, as he only cares about money and being famous. He plotted to kill Masrani during the film, by sending him on a helicopter without an instructor, thus hoping to gain control of the park, and of his dinosaurs. He also tries to manipulate Owen into controlling the raptors. Gallery The Great Villains Wiki presents a gallery for Commander Vic Hoskins. Trivia * He worked in cooperation with Masrani before the events of the film. * Though overall being the true main villain of the 2015 film, due to thinking of the whole scheme, he is outranked to [[The Indominus Rex|the Indominus rex]] by power and aggression. * He is inspired very much by Darren Cross from Antman, as they are both delusional and wicked inventors, working for some other company, and serving as a boss for a hero (Darren for Hope and Vic for Owen). They both also intend to steal the idea of their boss (Darren steals from Hank Pym, and Vic steals from Simon Masrani). * He is similar to these villains: ** Mayor Vaughn from Jaws, as they are both power hungry cheerleaders who fight beasts and think of strategies for money. ** Alan Jonah from the MonsterVerse franchise, as they are both willing to use giant creatures to achieve their goals. However, unlike Jonah who is motivated by tragedy, Hoskins is motivated by greed (even though Hoskins indirectly destroyed much, much less lives than Jonah did). ** D-Stroy from Dinotrux, as they are both villains from science fiction media who use giant female beasts (the Indominus rex for Hoskins and the mother Dreadtrux for D-Stroy) in their evil plans. * InGen Security Division serves as paramilitary in Isla Nublar, for the case of a dinosaur going wild. However, Hoskins was manipulative and careless, using the military to develop dinosaurs as weapons of mass destruction. * He could be considered as the main antagonist of the entire Jurassic World/Jurassic Park film franchise, since he hired Eli Mills, who served as the main, later secondary antagonist of the second film. Even his top auctioneer Gunnar Eversol wasn't as dangerous as he was. * Hoskins was the one behind the creation of the Indoraptor and tried to create him during the endgame of Jurassic World, but he failed due to Delta's surprising attack on him. * He is currently one of the only two Totally Dark villains in the entire Jurassic Park film franchise, alongside Dieter Stark. Category:Total Darkness Category:Jurassic Park Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Evil Creator Category:Evil Genius Category:Bosses Category:Master of Hero Category:Conspirators Category:Leaders Category:Males Category:Deceased Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Power Hungry Category:Delusional Category:Control Freaks Category:Terrorists Category:Abusers Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Fearmongers Category:Fame-Seekers Category:Greedy Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Con Artists Category:Imposters Category:Master Manipulators Category:Traitors Category:Sociopaths Category:Brutes Category:Sadists Category:Wealthy Category:Revolutionary Villains Category:Mercenaries Category:Rivals Category:Murderers Category:Blackmailers Category:Criminals Category:Opportunists Category:Destroyer of Innoncence Category:Military Villains Category:Strategic Villains Category:Envious Villains Category:Lustful Villains Category:Warlords Category:Big Bads Category:Psycopaths Category:Trash Talking Villains Category:Usurpers Category:Inconclusive Villains Category:Gaolers Category:Tyrants Category:Plague Bringers Category:Vandals Category:The Heavy Category:Business Villains Category:Warmongers Category:Mental Illness Category:Provoker Category:Liars Category:Masterminds Category:Incriminators Category:Tricksters Category:Archenemy Category:Saboteurs Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Failure Intolerant Category:Cowards Category:Barbarians Category:Betrayed Villains Category:Torturers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Nemesis Category:Cheater Category:Mass Murderers Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Dictators Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Foremost Category:Narcissists Category:Posthumous Category:Bigger Bads Category:Overconfident Category:War Criminals Category:Homicidal Villains Category:Harbinger of Rebirth Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Failure Intolerant Villains Category:Slavedrivers Category:Cold Hearted Category:Defeated Category:Bloodthirsty Category:Extortionists Category:Hypocrites Category:Jingoist Category:Mongers